Cheongsam Keychain (ENGLISH)
by jitan88
Summary: February 2011, D.S.O interfere Leon's holiday by sending him for a mission to Eastern Slav Republic, Holifgrad City. At the airport he met a young girl named Ling, who can 'see' that Leon's life tied with some kind of red thread. What does it mean? *Pre RE Damnation, -one-shot-* Review welcome!


**_Disclaimer : _**Leon S Kennedy & Ada Wong belongs to Capcom. All the other names and locations listed in this story are fictional.

**_Note : _**

- **Pre - Resident Evil Damnation **(2011)

- For all Aeon fans, one-shot story.

- Sorry for my bad English, wasn't my mother language afterall.

- Please review, thank you so much!

.

.

.

* * *

_"_You are bound to each other ... Can not be separate, except one dies for other."

-oOo-

.

* * *

**CHEONGSAM KEYCHAIN**

**-ONE SHOT-**

.

.

* * *

**Washington Dune International Airport, February 2011**

Today really sucks. D.S.O interfere my vacation day with the sudden task, they sent me to the capital city of the Eastern Slav Republic, Holifgrad. From the information provided, it seems that they're using B.O.W as a weapon of war. So the U.S Government security agents were sent to investigate that rumours, included me, Leon Scott Kennedy.

_Sigh. _Why do they have to submit the B.O.W's case to the people who were enjoying their holiday? I'm forced to leave apart from other agents because I wasn't present in the office, and it's not possible also to go together like a picnic.

An hour before departure, after checking the completeness of the passport and ticket, I was surprised by the presence of a little girl. Chubby face, very oriental and cute. Her hair was thick and black in two pigtails with a pinch of strawberries. She tried to greet me with a substandard English, all of sudden she patted my right hand.

"Uncle, uncle! Your hands are tied… Does it hurt?" she said.

I looked at my hands, nothing. No injuries whatsoever, did she say something wrong? From behind came a white-haired middle-aged woman, she looks like the grandmother of the child.

.

"Ling! Don't be naughty!" she called her name and that little girl ran into her arms. They talk with Chinese language also. The grandmother looked at me and then bowed, like a greetings.

"Sorry, do you speak Chinese?" she asked.

I raised my eyebrows, "_Ni hao?_ That's all…"

They both laughed.

Then the old woman tried to explain, "This is Ling, my granddaughter. We're from Shanghai and she wasn't fluent in English. I'm sorry if she was disrespectful."

"It's okay! Your grandson is very cute…. Ling, where are you going?"

"Ling-Ling want to meet my father in San Fransisco, Uncle!" She said cheerfully.

.

For a few moments Ling constantly talking to her grandmother –again- with Chinese, and she pointed at me. Her grandmother shook her head in disagree, but that's made me really curious.

"What did she said?"

"That's… Um, sorry. Do you believe in prophecy or something like that?" asked the grandmother, "My granddaughter told me your hands are tied… You could say Ling-Ling 'has an ability' to see things like that. While in Shanghai, she was often visited by people who want their fortunes told."

I smiled, "Actually, I don't believe it. But it interesting to hear…"

_Let's see what this kid is going to say, I thought._

Ling looked happy and she talks stutter, "Uncle… Your hands… There is a red strap." Ling babbling again to her grandmother, who tried to interpret.

"She said your hands were tied by some red thread… You are connected to a woman who couldn't escape from you, eventhough you've tried to run." she continued, "That woman… Has saved your life, just like you who are willing to help her. This relationship without you even realizing, it depend on each other. You guys are mutually bound by a common thread and it won't loose. Is that true, Son? Oh.. Ling also asked if you suffer? Hurt?"

.

_I just quietly, it seems like this time I could believe in prophecy._

_Who else makes me feel connected and cannot be separated… Except that mysterious lady in red…_

**_Ada Wong?_**

_._

"This kid is really a young clairvoyant, ma'am. Hahahaha my goodness, I was so surprised!" then I said to Ling, "Uncle… Sometimes hurt, Ling…" I tried to explain it to the language as simple as possible. Explained that this relationships sometimes seem so complicated.

Ling nodded, "Of course, it hurts!"

She seems to understand what I said just now.

"Then about the red thread, there is a way to take it off?"

Ling looked at her grandmother who translated my words, she nodded again.

"Dead, Uncle. If one of both dies, it will be off." She replied honestly.

_Wow! Wait a minute… Have to die? Oh, come on!_

_I don't want to die early, and I also don't want her to die._

_._

_.  
_

"Ling, Uncle… Don't want to die!" again, I use a simple language and a little gestures. But Ling laughed while saying something to her grandmother.

"She said, it should be treated. You don't need to take it off, but shouldn't attract each other," said Ling's grandma, "Look. Ling was preparing medications…"

I saw her take something out of her tiny purse, a keychain. She was concentrating – or maybe she was praying, and then she hugged the keychain.

She beamed and gave it to me, "This is the cure."

I was confused.

.

_Not to be swallowed, right?_

_._

I saw that thing, a keychain made of alloy. Shaped like a traditional dress are often used by women in China, I think it was called '_cheongsam_'. This keychain is red with an ornate carvings, gold-colored flowers on one side of the shirt. Well, I think this thing reminds me of her.

"Ling prayed for people and give them an item like an amulets, Son. I don't know, but she always managed. It's just a matter of each person's belief," the grandmother tried to explain about the 'treatment' that Ling gave to Leon.

"Pray, Uncle… It's a medicine for Auntie!" Ling said again.

"You want me to pray, pray for her? Then this thing must be for her?"

.

"Son, Ling said… We suggest that you also pray for her and hope all is fine. That thing should be held by one of you, that's the point. Doesn't have to be for that woman, if you don't know when to give it."

"Don't worry, I think this keychain is more suitable for her…"

Ling laughed, so sweet. Then she whispered something to her grandmother, "Ling wanted to go to the restroom, hahaha. We have to go now. Sorry if it's been troubling you."

I shook my head, "Oh nevermind, ma'am. It's okay! Ling, thank you very much! I hope you will met your dad soon…"

Ling waved her hand, "Bye-bye Uncle! I will pray for you… Pray for you again! Bye! Goodbyeeee!"

She kept looking at me while walking to the restroom, waving her hand and laughing. Then she hugged her grandma's hand, or jogged. I don't think I would meet the clairvoyant child innocently like that at the airport. I saw the 'charms' that Ling gave, and then reached into one of the pockets in my backpack bag. I took the keys of the apartment that already has a ring of white teddy bear. These accessories seems belong to Ada Wong, when she gave me a key to escape from the tragedy in Spain, in 2004. For a while I was hooked that cheongsam keychain, along with the white teddy bear.

.

_What would she say if I give this thing?_

_._

_Maybe Ling was right. I have to pray for her…_

_._

_._

_Ada Wong, I don't know where you are right now. But I hope you survived and escaped from danger. I had to take care of myself too… So we will meet again by our fate, soon._

_I think even though we're tied, I don't intend to release it… _

_And don't mind to merge it. _

_I guess sooner or later we'll meet again, Ada…_

.

And it looks like the plane had arrived. I quickly put the key back into the bag. I got up from my seat while carrying a backpack, prepare passport, tickets, and go towards the plane.

"Well, it's time to work, Leon!" I encourage myself.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Thank you for reading this one-shot story. This story was originally written in Indonesian, and I tried to rewrite it in English. I apologize if the writing was wrong / mis-typo because English is not my primary language… Google translate also quite helpful, hahaha. I will wait for the reviews and comments from all of you. Thank you very much!

**_==jitan88==_**


End file.
